


I want a baby with you

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Frankie and Will decide to try for a baby
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	I want a baby with you

Will Chase was leaning against the wooden doorframe leading into his and Frankie's bedroom, with an unexplainable smile gracing his, still sometimes, boyish face. He never could take his eyes off of her for too long.

He watched Frankie lying on their bed, dressed in one of his many FBI t-shirts, and even though he see her wearing them all the time Will thought she looked nothing less than beautiful. It could have something to do with the fact that the flickering light of a candle was caught on her white gold wedding band and he was once again reminded she was his.

All the while he'd been watching Frankie, he had also unbuttoned his shirt and shed it along with his pants and he climbed into bed lying next to his wife in only his red boxers.

Despite her state of exhaustion after painting what would soon be their living room, she felt pleasant butterflies in her stomach as she felt Will' chest against her back and one of this hands snuck over her hip before settling on her abdomen. His mouth soon followed on her neck, gently kissing and biting.

Will heard Frankie softly sigh and encouraged by it he began tracing a circle around her navel with a single finger as his kisses moved lower, generously dropped all over her shoulder.

She smiled widely at Will' affections and she turned her head ever so slightly, hinting for him to move closer to her collarbone. He did get the hint, but instead he tightened his grip around her waist so she was pulled flush against him, before moving his mouth to her ear whining "I wanna make a baby!"

She chuckled sleepily "No Whiskey, I'm tired." she released a soft laughter as she could just easily imagine his pout at her reply.

"Frankie!" something about the tone of his voice made her open her eyes and turn around so she was facing him.

"You don't wanna make a baby with me?" He asked seriously, and Frankie was surprised to see the small flash of hurt in his eyes at her earlier answer. They simply stared at each other for a long time, before she blurted out "You're being serious, aren't you?" her shock not at all hidden.

He pulled back so he could better take in her appearance before nodding slowly "Of course."

"Will!" he immediately recognized the exasperated tone of that 'Will' and by instinct he became defensive "What?" he questioned indifferently-

"You're not seriously asking me to have a child like this!" Her voice had gained a shrieking edge to it now and she immediately sat up straight "This is not how you plan something as important as that! I mean just imagine it "Oh yes, when we planned our first child it was very romantic, I was lying in bed, smelling like paint when Will got a little randy and" Will cut her off as he wiggled his eyebrows at her statement "Our first child, huh? How many are we gonna have?" he grinned.

She shook her head at him "Will, please! It's not that I don't want to, but … don't you get what I'm trying to tell you?"

Before answering he scooted closer to her on the bed, draping his arm around her shoulders and guiding her body closer to his "Yes I do. However if it was me, my version would've been something like "My loving husband asked me to have a child because he can't get enough of me and it's something he's been dreaming about for ages." he sounded vulnerable.

She smiled lovingly at Will "However much I like your version, I just" Frankie paused and decided to try again "Are you sure?"

Once again, Will nodded "I am" he raised his hands and began kneading her breasts through the t-shirt, feeling her nipples stiffen under his touch. He pulled the t-shirt of her and rested his head near the valley of her breasts; his next words were hot whispers on her skin "I want to make a baby with you."

Will carefully let his teeth tease her nipple before drawing his mouth further down her body, trailing a line of hot kisses until he reached her navel, where he quickly dipped his tongue in playfully before saying "I wanna see you round" his hands moved to cup her breasts "and pregnant." he kissed her stomach before levelling his face with hers again, his left hand sprawled out on her cheek "I wanna fight over who she looks like the most."

His right hand tweaked her nipple right at that moment and her question became a gasped "She?" and she felt Will' nod against her thigh, his hair brushing across her skin, where his mouth now was, softly nibbling at her skin before continuing his persuasion "And if we aren't meant to be parents" he gently bit her and Frankie had to suppress the urge to arch her hips towards him "there's no one I'd rather mess up a kid with."

Will hooked a finger on each side of Frankie's panties, looking up at her, awaiting her answer.

It was a whisper. The softest of whispers, almost more like a sigh as she breathed "Yes." and Will's eyebrows rose high in amazement. Yes; that meant she agreed. He pulled off her last piece of clothing, completely exposing her to him.

As soon as her underwear had been discarded Frankie rose to her knees and helped Will out of his boxers, adding them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor, before she draped her arms around his neck, both of them still on their knees, and pulled his head closer so she could hungrily latch on to his lips with hers.

Will' tongue softly twirled around Frankie's, relishing in that unique taste that was only hers as he felt her hands wander across his back. She sighed into Will' mouth as he took control and she could do nothing but follow lead, desperately pressing closer to him and feeling his erection dig into her thigh.

One of her hands slowly slid from the soft skin of his back, over his hips before she cautiously wrapped her fingers around his erection, teasingly pumping her hand back and forth. As she did so Will' mouth left hers when he suddenly found himself lacking air and he momentarily rested his head on her shoulder, before deciding to return the favour.

The hand that had been tangled in her hair, quickly found her hot core, and he teased her to frustration by just using the tips of his fingers. Soon she couldn't stand his deliberate slow pace anymore and as one of her hands gripped around the scruffy ends of Will' hair, the other one guided his arousal to her moist entrance, beckoning him to enter her.

After shallowly thrusting at her entrance for a bit, he finally entered her entirely as he'd felt Frankie's teeth sink into his earlobe. They both let out, long, shaky breaths as they found themselves completely connected, and stopped their movements for second to look the other in the eye, Will losing himself in the emerald sea of Frankie's eyes as always.

Suddenly he retracted a little and Frankie moaned uncontrollably at the sensations his' stroking member was causing. Her hands moved to cup his buttocks so she could gently press him towards her and help him bury himself even deeper inside her, and Will happily obliged, thrusting experimentally into her wetness until they found a slow pace, all their own.

She had to rest her head on Will' shoulder, panting hard at his languid strokes that brought her closer and closer to that sweet relief, and as she remembered that that was not the only thing they were trying to achieve she felt herself closer to that relief, and Will suckled on a spot on her neck when he felt her tighten around him.

With his hot tongue now on her skin she knew she was brought even closer to coming.

He exploited that moment to once again tease Frankie's now highly aroused bundle of nerves and when he felt her moisten even more and start to contract around him he began his earlier movements again, gritting his teeth and not letting go until he felt Frankie's nails claw down his back and her frantic repeating of his name in his ear as she came, her hips bucking against his own. Finally he exploded within her and he kept on moving his hips until he was utterly spent.

At first neither of them could do anything but breathe as they came down from their high, they just rested on their knees, locked in their connected position until Will gently released himself from Frankie and she whined at the loss.

With her hand in his he brought her back down on their mattress, her body close to his, their legs so completely tangled it seemed impossible for them to ever untangle again, and Frankie's eyelids heavier than before. She didn't want to just fall asleep straight away, but both her mind and body was at the brink of exhaustion and when Will pulled the covers over them and pressed a quick kiss to her hair she stopped fighting it and immediately let sleep take her.

Will, though tired as well, didn't fall asleep just yet as he listened to her peaceful breathing before he placed his warm palms on her stomach, looking forward to the day he would do that and feel his unborn child kick.


End file.
